prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Windrose Pretty Cure!
is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yotsuba Anne based on the thought of creating "some good old, old school Pretty Cure fanseries". The season is based on the cardinal directions as well as the motif of "finding and losing yourself". Plot :See also List of Windrose Pretty Cure! Episodes Many centuries ago, there once lived a King, that ruled over all the Cardinals that brought selfishness, sadness and war to all the people. The King was supported by the seven knights that were known as the Cardinal Sins, which were the source of the curse on humanity. This King was not human, and thus ruled the several countries for countless centuries, until, one day, the mystical Palace of Harmony was built, where the priests have prayed for a solution of the problem. Thanks to their virtues and prayers, the Mocchins were born, which each represent a human emotion. With the power of the Mocchins, the King could be fought back and has disappeared since. Peace has since then become more prominent, while the sins were still present among some human beings. Everyone at the Palace of Harmony lived in peace until one day, a baby was found at the steps of the Palace of Harmony. The baby was later called Risutan and then brought to earth by Melonio, who wanted to see what the Mocchins do when interacting with earth. Melonio was curious on how the powers of the Mocchins truly worked. At this point, no one had known about the plans of the Cardinal Sins until suddenly a legendary warrior, known as Pretty Cure, appeared. Characters Pretty Cures * Sakura is an ace in volleyball, but fails at everything else she tries out. She is a cheerful girl, who likes to enjoy any outdoor activity and may be a little hyper active. She's always in a bright mood, which always cheers her close friends up. Despite loving who she is, Sakura sometimes grows tired of her person and dreams of being someone that is admired by others by her cool and mature appearance - and not just for her volleyball skills. Her alter ego is and her partnered Mocchin is the pink Cheerie. * Aomi is a very shy and introverted girl with special desires and hobbies. Her family has just moved here, leaving Aomi in a situation she is unfamiliar with. When being around people, Aomi usually stays quiet, would only nod give hand signs. She is afraid of talking to others as she fears people would disagree on her opinions or would get offended by things she says. She tends to be a crybaby who wished she could be braver. Alone, or around her family, Aomi is a lot opener, and even gets to talk about her favorite things in life. Yet, she's still a big crybaby. Her alter ego is and her partnered Mocchin is the blue Bravie. * Cure Hope is a mysterious Pretty Cure who works on her own. She sometimes helps out Joy and Leon. She is strong, yet quite strict. Her intentions are to help Leon and Joy to become stronger as Cures. Cure Hope first appeared in episode 10. Palace of Harmony * A mysterious baby that was found at the steps of the Palace of Harmony a while ago. When he was found, he was holding a hazelnut in his hand, which lead to the eldest calling him "Risu". Risutan is usually quiet and behaves. However, he can also become moody and start crying if something displeases him. Risutan usually wears a squirrel onsie. * Mocchins are little creatures that wander around the Palace of Harmony, with each representing a human emotion. When there's a situation of great danger, Mocchins can join forces with humans that will then become the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. ** : The pink Mocchin that is partnered with Cure Joy. ** : The blue Mocchin that is partnered with Cure Leon. ** : The orange Mocchin that is partnered with Cure Hope. * Melonio is an otter like creature that came to earth when the Mocchins left the Harmony Palace to find the legendary warriors. Melonio is a curious creature with a big self confidence, who followed the Mocchins to earth to see how their story develop and then accidentally met the Pretty Cures. Cardinal Sins * Priden is the general of the Cardinal Sins. His desire is to collect all negative Mocchins to reawaken the true powers of the master of the Cardinal Sins. Priden may be the most powerful Cardinal of them all. He is very narcissistic and believes in no one else's strength exept for his own. If he wasn't as busy with the revival of his master, he'd fight the Cures on his own. * Neidan is one of the Cardinal Sins, who desires to become the richest and most beautiful man of them all. He is naturally curious of others and wished he'd possess the same things as someone else - if not even more than that. To him, it's impossible to show sympathy towards others or feel happy for someone else than himself. Despite following Priden's plan, Neidan desires to hold the power of the Mocchins to become the Master of all Cardinal Sins. * Zorn is one of the Cardinal Sins and the probably most skilled fighters of them all. He is constantly in a bad mood. He is only calm, when he's alone. But when he has to talk with someone else or even thinking about someone else, he becomes filled with rage. By times, his rage would even destroy the Hall in which the Cardinan Sins reside. * Nolarin is the most passive Cardinal Sin of them all. She is very laid back and wished the Master would just return right now, then she wouldn't have to work anymore. Nolarin doesn't hate the Pretty Cures, but thinks they are in her way. Additionally, Nolarin truly believes that the Cures are the reason why she has to work. * Greede is one of the Cardinal Sins and acts like a caring mother towards Nolarin. Greede desires nothing more than to be respected and acknowledged by others, and since Nolarin seems like love her - mainly for doing all of her work -, Greede deeply cares for Nolarin. Her personality is quite similar to Neidan's as both strongly desire to get more. However, unlike Neidan, Greede can show emotions towards others, which she will abuse to steal the things she desires. Her favorite things in the world are jewels, power and money. * Nimis, despite being one of the Cardinal Sins, doesn't care at all about the revival of the Master or the fight against the Pretty Cures. All he wants is to get some fine meal to eat. Nimis is generally a kind person - unless he suspects you of trying to steal his meal, then he will fight you with all his strength. He will never share what he considers as his, even if it's not food. The only reason he helps Priden is because he was promised to get a kingdom filled with food once the Master returns. * Luxur is the last of the Cardinal Sins, who imagines her Master to be totally her type of person. Luxur is easy to fall for someone and will dedicate her life for that person - as long as her love lasts. She doesn't care about what gender of her beloved one, but if she feels cheated by someone, she will burst out in rage, giving her a taste of they have lost by ignoring her. Her favorite treats are chocolate. Luxur despises the Pretty Cures as none of them acknowledges her true beauty. * The Nakimodae are a type of monster, that can be summoned by the Cardinal Sins. Their power is to swallow the good Mocchins around them and turn them into their dark counterparts. When attacking, they either shout "Nakimodae" or just "Modae!". Their name comes from "crying voice" and "agony". Other Characters * Ichigo is Sakura's younger sister, who is a lot more mature and elegant than her older sister. Her dream is to become an idol and her greatest skill is her singing voice. She is a graceful and gentle person, who likes to give her sister advices. However, since Ichigo tends to treat Sakura as if she was the elder sibling, the two tend to fight a lot. * Akane is Ichigo and Sakura's mother, who works as journalist for a popular magazine. Due to working from home office, Akane has a lot time to care for her children and only has to leave for interviewing people or to attend important events. * Yatarou is Ichigo and Sakura's father, who works at a very famous office and has only a few days off work. Due to his busy job, Yatarou comes home rather rarely and is usually seen taking a rest from his tiring worklife. Yatarou's secret passion is to cook. * Haruka is Aomi's mother and a quite popular novelist. Due to her work, Haruka can work anywhere, which would allow her to travel without any problem. But she chose to stay with her family and moved to Yotsuoka when Jirou's workplace was moved there. * Jirou is Aomi's father, who has recently been promoted as the manager of new branch office in Yotsuoka. Jirou works for a big company producing children's toys. * Mikan is the current student council president of the Nijinomiya Middle School. She is a very mature, kind and very smart girl. She is quite soft spoken and always wants to support others. She is quite popular around school for her princess-like personality and appearance. * Nanaho is Mikan's grandmother, who lives in a small village south of Yotsuoka. She owns her own flower garden, which is connected to her flower shop. Nanaho is a nature loving person, who despises living in a big town. Additionally, she loves the small village she lives in. * Ayaka is Mikan's older sister, who works at a nursery school. * Ayumi is Sakura's classmate, who was born only a few days after her. Ayumi and Sakura are childhood friends, who are usually considered to be exact opposites of each other. Despite not being athletic, Ayumi really likes to play softball. * Ringo is the most promising member of the school's theater club. Ringo is considered as a child prodigy in terms of acting as she doesn't seem to have any problem to change into different roles. Ringo is highly confident and very passionate. * Naoko is the captain of the Nijinomiya Middle School's softball team. She is a cheerful team player, who wants to give anyone a chance, who loves to play. Yet, Naoko can also be quite strict and has proven before that she's a great leader. Locations * - The main setting of the season. * - The school the protagonists attend. * - The Palace of Harmony is a mysterious place found within the center of the four cardinal directions. It is the home of the Mocchins and other creatures that protect the peace between the directions. Items * - The transformation item used by the Pretty Cures. The PreRoses resemble a compass, with the wind rose inside the compass looking like an actual rose. The PreRose is born once a chosen person gets to meet their Mocchin and the Mocchin sends out the power that transforms their strongest feelings into the compass. In order to activate the compass, the Cures have to shout "Pretty Cure・Change My Wind!". Movies * - A Stars Crossover movie that features the cast of HUGtto! Pretty Cure, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and Windrose Pretty Cure!. * - A Crossover movie featuring the seasons Blue Aile Pretty Cure!, Windrose Pretty Cure! and Bella ♫ Musica Pretty Cure!. Trivia *The title of Windrose Pretty Cure! is sometimes shortened as "WinRo". *Like Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Windrose Pretty Cure! does not feature any magical kingdom/world existing next to earth. References Category:Fan Series Category:Windrose Pretty Cure!